The Ever After Adventures
by CeriseHood5050
Summary: Sarah Jane and the rest of the Bannerman Road gang were having a relaxing day, but when Luke and K9 turn up in the attic after they left Oxford, saying that a portal opened up, will the group be landed in danger? Or is it an evacuated family asking for help?


CHAPTER 1- An unexpected visitor

Luke Smith, Sarah Jane's son was on his way back to Bannerman Road after he finished university, to find a portal blocking his way. He got out of his yellow Nissan Figaro to investigate. K9, his metal dog, stayed in the car, but called out: "Danger, Master Luke! Danger!" Luke ignored K9 at first. After a few minutes, he replied: "K9, what is there to worry about? More to the point, why is it dangerous?" "It is a portal that leads to the fairy tale world. Anyone could come out. Suggestion: Get back in the car and drive a different route." K9 told him. Luke turned back to him. His metal friend seemed weary. "Why?" Luke asked curiously. K9's head moved up a bit before he decided to reply. He sounded annoyed. "I already told you. It leads to the fairy tale world."

"Oh great, now I know you're breaking down," Luke replied. "There is no fairy tale world. Trust me. "While Luke and K9 were arguing about the fairy tale world existing, the portal opened wider and wider. "Master Luke!" K9 called out. "Get back in the car! Get back in the car!" Luke sounded confused. "But why should I? "He asked. He was feeling like something was going to happen. Something out of this world. "Is someone coming out?" K9 lowered his metal head, his antenna tail slowly moving up and down. "Yes!" K9 told him. "Just get back in the car! Get back in the car!"

"Oh, and as if I believe you." Luke told him. "Wait, K9, do you know who is coming?" K9 replied by saying: "Insufficient data. I have no idea who will come through, but they may be dangerous. We need Sarah Jane's help. Bannerman Road is not far from here. We can run."

"Right," Luke told him. "I'll get you out of the car. We will run back and pick it up later. I'll just park it near the pavement so it doesn't block the road." As Luke got K9 out of the car after he parked it, he thought he saw a flash of red. "Run, Master Luke. Run!" K9 called and Luke began to run, with K9 bringing up the rear.

Meanwhile, up in the attic, Sarah Jane was talking to her alien computer, Mr. Smith, while Clyde and Sky were talking about the aliens they encountered and who they think they had to fight next. Rani had only just got into the attic when Luke followed and slammed the door. Sarah Jane whirled round. "Oi, Luke, do you mind, there is very sensitive equipment in here!" Sarah Jane didn't look too annoyed. "Sorry," Luke replied. K9 was still outside the door, but he didn't say anything immediately. After a few seconds, he said: "Master Luke! Master Luke!" Luke opened the door so that K9 could get through. "Hurry up then!"

Sarah Jane ran to K9 and hugged him. "So Luke, how was it at Oxford?" She looked up at him. Luke looked a little worried. "Luke?" Sarah Jane asked. She began to look a bit worried. "Well," Luke began, only to be interrupted by K9, who was about to tell her of what happened. "Sarah Jane, while we were on our way here a portal opened up from the fairy tale world. Luke had to stop since it was in the middle of the road." Sarah Jane looked more worried than ever. Her eyes darted about the attic. "Luke, did anyone get out?" She asked. Rani, Sky and Clyde began to look interested, listening in fascination. "We only saw a flash of red," Luke told her. "It can't have been anyone important." "The only people it could have been are Snow White or Little Red Riding Hood," Sarah Jane told him. "Or their children," Sky told them. The others turned to face her. "It could have been Apple White, daughter of Snow White or Cerise Hood, daughter of red riding hood."

"So," Rani began. "It could have been anyone. Even someone we don't know?" She looked curiously at Sky. "Sarah Jane," Mr. Smith said- nearly interrupting Sky. "My reports show that three people have left the fairy tale world through the same portal near this house. I can identify that one of them is indeed Red Riding Hood." Sky looked up at him. Sarah Jane looked confused. Luke, Rani and Clyde looked surprised. "Sorry, did you say three?" Sarah Jane asked. Mr. Smith took a few seconds to reply to her question. "Yes, I did, Sarah Jane. All I know is one of the people is Red Riding Hood, and the other female looks like her daughter. I cannot be certain until I have scanned her and her father."

"So, they might not be dangerous?" Clyde asked. Rani shrugged. Sky looked at everyone else. She seemed to look worried. "If the man is who I think he is, we could be in worse trouble than we thought." She looked at Sarah Jane. "Sarah Jane, I think they are from Ever After. I don't know what they will be like until I see them up close."

"But how do you know about them?" Rani asked her. Sarah Jane thankfully stepped in. She looked a bit worried. "We have been watching Ever After High together. Sky could be saying that it could be Cerise Hood. But what is she doing here?"

"Well," Sky told them. "There is only one way to find out. Luke, can you please lead us to the portal?" Luke nodded at them and led them out of the door.


End file.
